


Cruel ou justifié?

by SEY



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Faut être un peu sadique quand même, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEY/pseuds/SEY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qu'il se passe quand l'imprégnation foire son coup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel ou justifié?

Je suis maudit.

Avouez, ça vous fait marrer. Ca vous fait tellement cramper que vous vous en roulez par terre. Si j'étais à votre place, je le ferais.

J'ai jamais été un type correct et encore moins muni de "compassion". Soyons sérieux, ce truc du siècle dernier est pour les cons. Nous appartenons au nouveau millénaire et le mot d'ordre c'est : "Chacun sa merde". Inutile de préciser que je l'applique sans rechigner, je suis sûr que vous l'aurez compris.

Je m'appelle Alex et je suis un connard de première catégorie. Du moins, c'est ce que disent mes ex quand je les plante publiquement après avoir testé la marchandise, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ma vie est un modèle de procrastination, lâcheté, relations sans lendemain et fêtes de débauchés. Et j'adore ça. Seulement, un problème a pointé le bout de son nez. Et pas un problème de la taille d'un éléphant, un que l'on peut éviter avec difficultés mais que l'on peut quand même éviter. Nan. Un problème réduisant le mont Everest à l'un des châteaux de sable que je m'amuse à démolir dans un rire mégalomaniaque. Un énorme. Tellement énorme que ma vie, telle que je l'avais connue et vécue, est irrémédiablement foutue.

Ca doit être le karma. Il parait que si on fait que des saloperies au monde, le monde se retourne contre toi. Vu le peuple qui rêve de m'enterrer vivant, j'ai peut-être mérité une punition divine. Mais une de cette taille là? Jamais! Y a des trucs qui doivent même pas être imaginés tellement ils sont horribles.

Allez-y, marrez-vous! "Tel est prit qui croyait prendre"? Ouais. C'est exactement ça. Le Destin a un humour de la mort qui tue. Tellement que j'hésite réellement à me jeter du haut de la falaise. Yep. La même que la cruche dépressive. Faut avouer que c'est le bon endroit pour se suicider. Z'avez une belle vue. Autant partir avec une bonne image de ce monde cruel avec une DESTINEE A LA CON!

Ouais. J'ai un caractère de merde et j'en ai rien à battre. Et là, même les plus sadiques des sangsues seraient d'accord pour que je pète un câble. Même tout un pilonne électrique. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était pas un camion qui a déraciné celui qui s'est retrouvé sur la route. Osez dire que vous l'auriez pas fait si vous aviez été à ma place! C'est ça! Marrez vous! Bande d'ouran-outangs drogués aux cacahuètes!

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je suis maudit. Et y'a un crétin atrophié du bulbe qui a osé me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas si atroce que ça le semblait! Non mais vous y croyez? Mais c'est pas une catastrophe naturelle, c'est la fin du monde version Armaggedon, ducon! Y'a vraiment des types qui devraient économiser pour s'acheter un cerveau. Tout ça parce que Môsieur, sous prétexte qu'il s'est lui aussi imprégné, croit devoir me faire la morale.

Ouais. J'me suis imprégné. J'vous l'avez pas dit? Ah. Bah maintenant vous savez. Et ce truc, c'est la merde intergalactique mutante version 2.0. J'vous laisse imaginer, moi, un putain de dragueur invétéré totalement accro aux jupons des pompom-girls, obligé de se ranger parce qu'une saloperie de pouvoir ancestral et honorant nos ancêtres honorables l'a arbitrairement décidé. Moi, je dis non, no, niet, nein et tout c'que vous voulez, mais je refuse de m'enchainer moi même aux chaînes de la fidélité. Jamais. Plutôt crever. Et c'est pourquoi j'hésite réellement à me jeter du haut de ce pic rocheux.

Et encore, c'est loin d'être le pire. Quand vous le saurez, j'vous jure que vous hésiterez entre vous foutre de ma gueule de play-boy allègrement ou me prêtez votre épaule pour que je puisse pleurer.

Nan. Le pire, c'est que j'ai à peine 17 ans. Ma vie est gâchée alors qu'il m'en reste des siècles. Je veux mourir. Des siècles avec... cette chose innommable. Achevez-moi.

Ouais, parce que si je m'étais imprégné d'une bombe sexuelle, ça m'aurait fait chier sur le coup, mais à trèèèèès long terme ç'aurait été profitable. Sauf que non. Pas que la chose soit d'une laideur inqualifiable, c'est pas vraiment le problème. Le problème, c'est que c'est un mec. Ouais. Allez-y, marrez-vous. Vous avez le droit. J'aurais pas arrêté d'me balancer des vannes si j'avais pas été à ma putain de place de merde.

Saloperie de karma!

Puis, y'a toute une flopée de types encore moins réglos que moi, mais noooon! Il faut forcément que ça tombe sur bibi! Je hais le destin. Nan, puis soyons honnêtes. L'intérêt de l'imprégnation, c'est que cette saloperie est sensée désigner le meilleur partenaire pour perpétuer la lignée. ALORS EXPLIQUEZ MOI LA PUTAIN D'LOGIQUE! Je suis un mec, et lui aussi est un   
mec! Comment vous voulez qu'on ait des gosses!

Oh. Je crois que j'vais vomir. Rien que d'imaginer la scène me donne des nausées. Achevez-moi. Sérieusement, donnez-moi un flingue que je puisse me tirer une balle, parce que c'est pas encore fini.

Ouais. Y'a encore pire. Un dollar pour celui qui trouve.

Nan, c'est pas un petit intello boutonneux. Pour être honnête, j'aurais mille fois préféré tomber sur un type de ce genre. Je vous explique. Les bigleux du premier rang, ce sont mes choses à moi. Ils font tooouuut ce que je leur dit de faire et ils répondent "Amen". J'vous dit pas le temps qu'ça m'a prit pour arriver à ce stade d'intimidation. Les gens du commun pensent qu'ils suffit d'en bousculer un pour que tout le troupeau suive, mais c'est on ne peut plus faux. Il faut commencer par des regards sournois minutieusement dosés, puis après on enchaine sur des menaces pour bien faire flipper les sujets. On laisse mijoter à feu doux, puis on les passe au grill en s'attaquant à ce qu'ils vénèrent. Arrivé à ce stade, vous avez le choix entre tuer leurs chiens, bien que je ne sois jamais allé jusque là, détruire leurs précieux casiers, vive le C4 des chantiers de démolition, réduire en cendre leurs sacro-saints cours, de loin mon préféré, et toutes les méthodes de tortures indirectes que vous trouverez. Mais attention, indirectes, j'insiste. Les frapper provoque l'effet inverse à celui recherché. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je fais que vous faire parvenir mes observations. Et si l'un d'entre eux essaye de se rebeller ou de pousser les autres à la révolte, vous utilisez l'élément réfractaire comme un exemple. Les autres poules mouillées seront sages pour au moins deux mois.

Voilà pourquoi j'aurais tellement préféré que ce mec soit l'un de mes esclaves perso. Mais non. Il a fallut que ça tombe sur lui. Je suis maudit. Quelqu'un, là haut, m'en veut personnellement, j'en suis sûr.

Ouais, parce que ce type, cette calamité, je peux pas le piffrer. Je vous explique. Je venais de me faire virer pour atteinte à la pudeur, chantage, intimidation, atteinte à l'intégrité physique des élèves et des professeurs, tentative de corruption du corps enseignant, corruption du corps enseignant... et je crois que c'est tout. Un beau palmarès, hein? Ouais, j'en suis fier. Et alors? Y'en a bien qui sont fiers de se balader dans une caisse à savon, j'vois pas en quoi c'est différent.

Bref, je me suis fait virer du lycée de la Push et j'ai atterris à Forks. Pas que j'm'en plaigne, je commençais à m'ennuyer dans l'ancien. Aucun défi. Ouais, parce que dans le nid à sangsues, j'ai trouvé de l'occupation.

Nan, vous y êtes pas. Ce mec est totalement humain. Et puis, s'il l'avait pas été, j'aurais eut un alibi pour rayer son existence de la surface de la Terre.

Donc, le lycée de Forks est intéressant, socialement parlant, parce qu'on peut y croiser n'importe qui. Y compris ce mec. Et les pompom-girls les plus chaudes de toute la côte Ouest. Ceux qui disent "non", n'ont jamais fini entre leurs jolies griffes manucurées. Ces chattes en chaleur peuvent aussi se transformer en vraies harpies dès qu'elles sont contrariées. Et, croyez-moi, une harpie contrariée, ça se dompte difficilement. Ce jour-là, je me suis attiré le respect de tous les mecs de ce bahut. Et avec ma belle gueule et mes manies de Bad Boy, j'avais le monopole de la popularité, toutes catégories confondues. J'avais la main mise sur tout ce putain d'lycée. Le dieu du bahut.

Mais il est arrivé. Un petit con de Seattle. Ouais. C'est de ce mec dont je me suis imprégné. C'est pas arrivé tout de suite, en fait. Juste six mois plus tard. A croire qu'il y avait des mecs, là-haut, qui étaient en train de me juger et de déterminer si ma sentence n'était pas trop exagérée. Vous connaissez le verdict. Bref, ce salopard, jugé avec une gueule plus belle que la mienne, et plus grand de surcroit!, avait été renvoyé de tous les lycées de Seattle. Ses friqués de parents l'avaient envoyé chez une tante pour essayer de lui mettre du plomb dans sa cervelle de piaf. Ce jour-là, ils auraient mieux fait de l'envoyer dans un pensionnat suisse. J'vais d'abord les buter avant d'me suicider.

Bref, ça fait six mois que cet enfoiré me fait de la concurrence et j'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça du tout. Le point positif de ce mec, c'est qu'il s'attire la sympathie et la crainte de n'importe qui seulement en un geste. Et ça me TUE, parce qu'il plus doué que moi. Et je suis mauvais perdant. Mais alors vraiment. Plus mauvaise foi que moi, vous aurez vraiment du mal à trouver.

Bref, lui et moi, c'est la troisième guerre mondiale avec pour objectif la suprématie de ce putain d'lycée. Et si l'on est a ex aequo, c'est parce que je me suis tué à la tâche quand ce mec ne faisait qu'être là. Lui et moi, c'est pas la guerre froide enjolivée de paroles hypocrites et de faux semblant. C'est un conflit ouvert, qu'il soit verbal, où je perd lamentablement, ou physique, là je prend un plaisir sadique à l'humilier publiquement.

Et c'est de ce mec que je suis imprégné. Qu'on m'achève. Sérieusement, trouvez-moi une corde solide. Je peux juste pas vivre avec ... ça en moi. Vous vous rendez compte? Je serais même plus capable de lui foutre une branlée! Nan, pas dans ce sens là. Jamais dans ce sens là. Beurk. Les dieux du karma sont sans pitié. Je pourrais même plus le haïr quand il me fera son sourire supra énervant du petit, bon Ok il est plus grand que moi, con qui se croit supérieur à moi! Je veux mourir.

C'est ça, marrez vous de mes malheurs! J'vous dirais rien, bande de vautours.

Y'aurais pas quelqu'un qui voudrait me prêter son épaule pour que je lui chiale dessus?

Personne? Saletés, va.

Et puis, ça aurait put être n'importe qui d'autre que LUI. Mais non, il faut forcément que ce soit le seul type de la galaxie que je peux pas piffrer et qui me donne envie de m'acheter une tronçonneuse pour pouvoir la baptiser dans son sang. Et je pourrais même pas le faire, parce que rien que cette idée me FOUT LES BOULES! Saloperie de malédiction!

Vous imaginez ce que j'ai put ressentir quand j'ai su que ce sac d'hormones serait le seul avec lequel mon cinquième membre accepterait encore de se lever? Nan, vous pouvez pas. C'est trop d'horreur pour un seul être.

C'est ça, foutez-vous d'ma gueule.

Et puis, les salopards de ma meute, les traîtres qui n'osent même pas essayer d'esquisser un sourire et essayent de m'empêcher de me poignarder pour m'arracher cet organe palpitant qui m'oblige à faire coucouche panier, les pattes en rond envers le pire cloporte de toute la création.

Ma vie est finie. Vous vous demandez pourquoi? Parce que je viens de croiser le regard de cet enfoiré et que j'me dit que j'devrais peut-être le tester avant de passer l'arme à gauche. J'ai envie de fondre en larmes tellement je suis pitoyable. Et puis qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré fout chez moi?!

Comment ça, Paul l'a ramené?

Je vais l'assassiner. Ce bâtard de sac à puces à intérêt à écrire son testament en quatrième vitesse parce qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que je le déchiquette. Ce salaud est en train de se rouler par terre de rire. Je vais le tuer. Dès que j'arriverais regarder autre chose que ses yeux. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

Mon boulet personnel me demande dans quel merdier je l'ai fourré. Si j'lui dit qu'il peut me faire tout ce qu'il voudra que je répondrais "Amen", je peux déjà me faire Seppuku. Ce traître de Paul s'en occupe pour moi en lui expliquant "qu'il est tombé amoureux, le pauvre chou". C'est officiel, vous pouvez acheter la pierre tombale de Paul, je vais l'assassiner. Parce que c'est malheureusement l'horrible vérité. Achevez-moi. Pitié.

Et ce con qui se fout d'ma gueule. J'vais l'pulvériser.

Ah? En fait il se fout de la gueule de Paul. Ouf! L'honneur est sauf. Ah? Il se barre? OUAIS! Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ce traître d'organe, qui danse la lambada dès que cet enfoiré est à moins de 10 mètres.

Mais lâchez-moi, bande de sacs à puces testostéronnés! Montagnes de muscles sans une once de cervelle! Je veux mourir. Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas dans cette phrase?! Y'a que trois mots. Un pronom nominal et deux verbes dont un non conjugué!

Comment ça, ils sont curieux de voir comment j'vais essayer de le draguer? Mais ils sont tombés dans la quatrième dimension. Moi? Draguer ce type? Jamais! Plutôt crever.

Pff! Comme si ma mort allait l'attrister. Il sera le premier à danser sur ma tombe. On parie combien qu'il paye lui-même mes obsèques?

"Justement"? Comment ça, "justement"?

Mais c'est qu'ils ont raison, ces abrutis! Comme si j'allais lui accorder le moindre plaisir! J'me buterais pas si c'est ce qu'il veut! Na!

Eh oh! Prenez pas vos rêves pour de la réalité, je vais pas l'draguer. Eurk. Rien que cette idée me donne des boutons. J'vais juste lui pourir la vie. Tellement qu'il me suppliera lui-même de l'achever. Mwahahaha! Je suis machiavélique.

Sérieusement? Vous pensez que j'me suis fait manipuler? Ah. C'est pas faux.

Vous pensez que je vais perdre face à ce cœur d'artichaut qui gémit dès que je pense à lui exploser la gueule à coups de battes de baseball? Jamais!

Oui, jamais.

Comment ça, "ne jamais dire jamais"? Eh! Ca veut dire quoi, ça?!

Que j'vais finir par tomber dans ses bras?

Mais ça va pas bien là-haut?


End file.
